videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredibles Game Series/Timeline
This page details the timeline of The Incredibles timeline in which the games take place, from the birthdates of all Incredibles to the end of the series so far. 1965-1989 August 1965 - Mr. Incredible is born in Metroville June 1966 - Elastigirl is born in Municiberg before moving to Metroville June 1989 - Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl bust a bank robbery by Bomb Voyage, destroying Voyage's chopper and sending it plummeting to the Metroville Bank skyscraper. July 1989 - After a series of lawsuits, superhumans are forced to move to the suburbs and are told not to use they're powers August 14th, 1989 - Violet Parr is born to Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible, who are now married, and Elastigirl is now going by the superhero name Mrs. Incredible. 1994-2004 June 15th, 1994 - Dashiell 'Dash' Parr is born to Mr. and Mrs. Incredible, who are now going by the names of Robert and Helen Parr. June 9th, 2003 - Jackson 'Jack-Jack' Parr, the last and youngest child of Robert and Helen Parr, is born July 5th, 2003 -Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce is born in Chicago, Illinois to Nichole Pearce and an unknown father. August 5th, 2003 - Clementine is born to Ed and Diana in Atlanta, Georgia. October 15th, 2004 - The Incredibles are called back into action to stop Syndrome. They venture to his island fortress Jack-Jack stayed at the house and tormented his bayby sitter. The Incredibles battled Syndrome, who invaded the city and began destroying it with the Omnidroid. The Incredibles destroyed the Omnidroid and Syndrome attempted to kidnap Jack-Jack. The Incredibles got to the house, and Syndrome almost flies off with Jack-Jack, but Jack-Jack shockingly reveals he has superpowers like the rest of his family. Jack-Jack slams Syndrome on the plane and falls from his grip. Elastigirl comes in and grabs Jack-Jack, saving the baby. Mr. Incredible throws a car at Syndrome's jet, which blows the jet in half and causes an explosion that knocks Syndrome into the jet turbine, which sucked him in and cut him up, and the jet blew up. The Incredibles were hailed as heroes and the Supers Ban was lifted, allowing heroes to operate with Military and Police forces. UNDERMINER THREAT ERA 5th 2005-June 18th 2014 February 2005 - The Incredibles are celebrating Dash's race victory, but as they walk home, a huge drill comes out of the ground, destroying a skyscraper and a parking lot. A mysterious mole-like figure springs out of the huge drill and bellows "Behold, The UNDERMINER!!! I am always beneath you, but NOTHING is beneath ME!!" and then the man, now identified as The Underminer, declares war on humanity, and plans to invade Earth with a huge robot army. The Incredibles suit up for battle as Frozone comes in to assist. 10 minutes after Underminer's introduction - More huge drills begin to come out of the ground, flinging cars everywhere, and destroying buildings. The Underminers robot minions then come out and begin launching missiles everywhere, destroying buildings and even causing a skyscraper to fall. The Underminer announces his rise as 2 more drills pop out of the ground, and one ENOURMOUS drill comes out. Mrs. Incredible, Dash, Violet and even Jack-Jack go to stop the drills, while Mr. Incredible and Frozone fight through the Underminer's machine army and destroy some drills. They reach The Underminer, who tells them that he plans to pollute the Earth using a mysterious machine called the Magnomizer, which would cause a cataclysmic event that would destroy Earth while keeping the population alive to be used as slaves for a rebuilding in The Underminer's image, and after saying all this, The Underminer retreats underground. 20 hours after Underminer's introduction - Mr. Incredible and Frozone pursue The Underminer through the underground, and they uncover the schematics of The Magnomizer. They go through a Sludge Station, icy caverns and eventually find the Magnomizer Tower. They fight through thousands of the Underminer's robots, before finally killing the Magnomizer Guardian, and the Guardian crashes into the top of the Magnomizer, which is a huge gun that can destroy the sun. After the Guardian crashes into the gun, it causes an explosion that makes the gun topple just before it fires at the sun, and the Earth is saved. Mr. Incredible and Frozone jump off just as the explosion spreads and blows up the whole tower. The two hit the ground safely and watch as the tower blows up. 21 hours and 5 minutes after Underminer's introduction - Underminer, enraged by the ruination of his plans, blows up the giant drill that was in the middle of the city, to reveal the Gilgenbot, a huge robot that could slice a whole city in half. The Incredibles and Frozone can only helplessly watch as the Gilgenbot blows up buildings and begins throwing skyscrapers to the ground. The Military then arrives, but are helpless against the Gilgenbot. The Incredibles and Frozone attempt one last stand against the Underminer, who pilots the Gilgenbot from the head. The Underminer controls the Gilgenbot to lift the streets that act as a battle arena. 22 hours after the Underminer's introduction - After 55 minutes of a huge, epic battle, The Incredibles finally deliver a fatal hit to the Gilgenbot, after Mr. Incredible ripped the circuits out of a big robot, and the robot went haywire, causing it to jump up and The Underminer screams "MY PLANS!! THEY HAVE BEEN RUINED!!!!" and after those words, the robot hit the Gilgenbot's head while the Underminer was in it, and the head blew to pieces, fatally wounding the Underminer. The Gilgenbot's torso and core began to explode, sending the giant robot stumbling to the side, and it's back hit a skyscraper, causing it to fall to pieces. The Gilgenbot the fell to the ground back-first, while the head was destroyed and in smoke. Mr. Incredible, Frozone, Mrs. Incredible, Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack are all cheered on by the military and the crowd of Metroville inhabitants. FUTURE TECH ERA 2006-2010 June 15th, 2005 - 4 Months after the Underminer's defeat, the US Government closes off Metroville so no one can go in and no one can go out. They salvage the Underminer's destroyed robot army, including the Gilgenbot. They haul the technology out of the city in trucks and helicopters, before shipping them off to KSI Solutions Incorporated, run by Joshua Joyce. Joyce and his scientists begin breaking down the corpses of the Underminer's dead robots, and develops a military prototype of the Subterrorbot was a human-sized robot, and reskined them with the name: The Promethean. They advance the Underminer's technology and begin selling it for robotic and military purposes. Operation: Olympus - June 20th, 2005 - 5 days after the Underminer's Robot Army was handed to KSI to be studied and turned into Future Tech, the US Government deemed the Underminer's destroyed Giant Robot, The Gilgenbot, to dangerous to fall into enemy hands. So, the Government takes a huge US Navy Carrier Ship out to the deepest corner of the Pacific Ocean, and they attach the Gilgenbot to 50 Osprey Helicopters, before snapping the ropes, sending the giant Gilgenbot plummeting into the ocean, where the giant, skyscraper-sized robot fell 15,000 feet down to the bottom of the sea to rust away. 9 Years later June 9th, 2014 - Jack-Jack's 11th birthday, and a pivotal time to the events of the 3rd game. After the party, Jack-Jack meets Clementine and Lee Everett, and Clementine has been adopted by Lee. He also meets Aiden Pearce, Nichole Pearce, and Jackson Pearce is otherwise known as Jacks. Two days after Jack-Jack's birthday, every television in the city is hacked and a static figure is on screen and he identifies himself as an old villain from The Incredibles' past... The Underminer!! 2 Minutes after the Broadcast - Underminer threatens the city with a new robotic army, telling them if they don't abandon the city, he will unleash the new army on the city. Evacuation and destruction of Metroville 12th, 2014 - The citizens of Metroville are in absolute peril, and they start to evacuate the city. However, what they don't know is that The Underminer will kill them regardless. Just as the gates to the bridge are about to open, a new and improved Gilgenbot hits the bridge with it's hand, destroying it entirely, and taking hundreds of innocent lives with it. A huge fleet of ships then fly into Metroville and launch missiles at skyscrapers, blowing them up and sending them toppling into discarded streets below. Worm Drills then come out of the ground to face The Incredibles, with The Underminer coming out of one and killing everyone on the street. The Underminer hacks into the Prometheans at KSI and commands them to destroy Metroville. The Promethean robots are hacked and are now controlled by Underminer. They destroy KSI and run into the city, shooting every structure, car, train and building they see, with the Underminer's giant Overseer Ship launching hundreds of missiles at the city, blowing up skyscrapers and destroying the whole city, and plunging America into The New Genesis War. The New Genesis War 12th, 2014-August 9th, 2015 June 15th, 2014 - With Metroville in ruins and America in disarray, The Underminer rules Metroville like a mad king. Mr. Incredible leads the Hero Resistance against Underminer and his new army, along with the other Incredibles and they're allies such as Jacks, Aiden, Nichole, Lee and Clementine. July 15th, 2014 - Jack-Jack and the other Incredibles help Jacks and Clementine infiltrate a Gilgenbot Factory, and they successfully find information on the Corrupterator, which is the new and improved version of The Magnomizer. This time, instead of being a giant gun that destroys the sun, this new Magnomizer Corrupterator will drill into the Earth's crust and cause a Destructive Destabilization which will destroy Earth. Jack-Jack, the other Incredibles, Jacks, Aiden, Lee and Clementine are able to get out of the facility and destroy it with an airstrike. November 10th, 2014 - The Hero Resistance conducts a final plan to attack The Underminer's "kingdom" in the middle of the city. The plan takes 9 months to finally coordinate. August 9th, 2015 - Jack-Jack, now 12 years old, is tasked with spotting The Underminer's fleet, and when the first shots are fired, the epic battle finally begins. After two hours of absolutely exhausting battle, the heroes storm The Underminer's citadel and have a epic battle with The Underminer. After 5 hours of bullets and explosions, the Underminer makes a last attack on the heroes, with the 3 main Characters, Jack-Jack, Clementine and Jacks moving in for a hit. After 5 minutes, Jacks and Clementine shoot grenades at The Underminer's MECH suit, which exposes the power module, and Jack-Jack jumps in and rams a sword into the power module, forcing The Underminer out of the exploding MECH suit. Both Jack-Jack and The Underminer grab machetes and begin fighting as the other Incredibles and the rest of the Resistance watch the two in hopes that Jack-Jack will win. Jack-Jack, despite only being 12 years old, manages to slip past The Underminer's machete swings and as The Underminer turns to face him, Jack-Jack then rams the machete into The Underminer's stomach, and then ripped it out, taking a huge amount of The Underminer's intestines with it. The Underminer falls to the floor as Jack-Jack, Clementine and Jacks tower over him as The Underminer taunts them saying "Heroes... Don't... Kill!!" before mockingly laughing at the three before taking his last 3 heavy breaths, before taking a soft dead breath and dying in a pool of blood. 10 after The Underminer's Death - The US Army then rips down the wall that is caging Metroville of from the rest of the world, and they begin destroying The Underminer's deactivated robots. As Colonel Hawkins is about to call in a evacuation, Jack-Jack, Jacks and Clementine walk out to the Military, with Jack-Jack carrying the Underminer's dead corpse. Hawkins asks "What the hell happened in there?", but Jack-Jack is just in silence as he slumps The Underminer's corpse onto the hood of a jeep. Jack-Jack then walks away as Jacks, Clementine, Aiden, Nichole, Lee and the rest of the Hero Resistance are taken for medical care by the Military. Rebuilding Metroville and Heroes Seperated 10th, 2015-November 15th, 2015 August 10th, 2015-November 15th, 2015 - After The Underminer's death, The Incredibles started overseeing Metroville's rebuilding, and the rebuilding of Metroville took 2 months and 5 days due to the absolute carnage-level damage that was done to the city in the Underminer's second invasion. Skyscrapers were in ruins, houses were destroyed and the streets were littered in building pieces and fire. After 2 months and 5 days of rebuilding, the public was outraged and blamed The Incredibles for the destruction of the city. And after this, S.H.I.E.L.D. controlled by Alexander Pierce formed a alliance with Harold Attinger and formed the One Nation Regime. The One Nation Regime was a corrupt and tyrannical group of US Chairmen with heavy ties to the US Government. They oppressed the citizens of America and began a Nation-wide manhunt for The Incredibles. December 5th, 2015 - The Incredibles, in order to hide themselves, hang up they're suits and go by they're old civilian names, going back to being the Parr Family. As for they're allies, Jacks, Aiden and Nichole moved to the city of Saint Louis, and Lee and Clementine moved back to Atlanta, Georgia. Jack-Jack was sad about his friends' departure, especially Clementine. Jack-Jack and his family went back to they're old house in the hills, which had been rebuilt, and they were forced to stand by and watch as Pierce and Attinger controlled Metroville, while the Government did nothing about it. Attinger and Pierce stopped several protests from citizens of Metroville, either by shooting at the protesting crowd, or stopping the riots by getting the One Nation soldiers to spray tear gas everywhere. And Metroville... Was left for Attinger and Pierce to decide the fate of... Heroes Return 5th, 2016 - January 15th, 2016 January 3rd, 2016 - The citizens of Metroville are starving on the streets, incredibly desperate for food, tossed aside like rats, while only the richest people in Metroville were given good homes, and a LOT of food. The normal citizens of Metroville were now on the streets, with thousands dead from starvation. The Incredibles managed to survive, still having a good house as Mr. Incredible paid the bills under his civilian disguise. One day, on January 3rd, 2016, the 12 year old Jack-Jack was walking in the streets and witnessed the near executions of a whole family of innocent people. When Jack-Jack saw the family begging for they're lives and the soldiers raising they're machetes, Jack-Jack put his hood up and put his scarf over his mouth and nose. He ran at the guards and saved the family at the last second by jumping at the guards and stabbing the first in the back of the neck, and cutting the second's neck open, severing his jugular vein. The family thanked Jack-Jack, and he said "don't mention it." before walking off and hiding the bodies. January 5th, 2016 - After the encounter, The One Nation Regime found The Incredibles and knew the names they were going by, and Attinger scrambled a squad to the Parr household. Mr. Incredible then told his family to hide, but the Regime squad aimed guns at Mr. Incredible, and he didn't know his cover was blown, so he complies, but one of the members say "We finally got you, Mr. Incredible." and aims a gun at his head, but the member gets shot in the head by a sniper, and this signals Jack-Jack. With the member dead, Jack-Jack comes bursting out of the shed with a Grenade Launcher. Jack-Jack manages to kill most of the Regime members in that general area, while the other Incredibles retreated with the help of an unknown sniper. After they battle a dozen Regime soldiers, they make it to the hills and 2 cars surround them. They aim their guns, but then 5 people come out of the 2 cars, and The Incredibles immediately recognize them as former allies... Clementine, Lee, Aiden, Jacks and Nichole!! 10 Hours after Hero Reunion - The Heroes hide in a house at the top of the mountains, which are covered in snow like Metroville, as Metroville's poor rebuild conditions resulted in a humongous snowstorm that covered Metroville in 600 inches of snow. The Heroes try to come up with a plan on how to defeat Attinger, and Mr. Incredible says that back in 2005, The US Government took the Gilgenbot Future Tech section, paragraph 2 for details, The Underminer's giant Robot from the 2005 invasion, and dumped it into the deepest part of the ocean. Jack-Jack says that they need to find the tech to help them win against Attinger, so they can only look one place... The Gilgenbot, which is now a rusty, chipped away robot chassis at the bottom of the deep ocean. January 5th, 2016 - After gathering the tools needed APS Underwater Rifle, a Black Hat Hacking Device, Scuba Gear and a small Amphibious Assault Ship, The Heroes sent Jack-Jack and Clementine down to the bottom of the Ocean with the AA Ship waiting above the water surface. Category:Story Category:Timelines